Don't speak
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il avait souvent eu l'impression que son coeur se suicidait.


C'est sans doute idiot, mais John avait toujours eu l'impression que son cœur cherchait à se suicider. Qu'il batte trop vite, à venir s'écraser douloureusement contre ses os qui formaient comme une cage – cet idiot d'organe était l'oiseau enfermé qui cherchait à sortir – jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement, ou qu'il aille trop lentement jusqu'à se stopper sans préavis. Quelque chose clochait, à chaque fois. Rien ne voulait fonctionner correctement. Après son second arrêt cardiaque, on avait jugé préférable de le garder à l'hôpital. Quand il en avait la force, il se rendait jusqu'à la classe qu'on avait mise en place dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Au moins, songeait-il, il avait une parfaite excuse pour sécher sans qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher.

Les murs blancs lui donnaient comme une envie de se pendre, également – il avait rêvé des millions de fois de repeindre cette immonde couleur – si ce qu'il qualifiait d'horreur pouvait être considéré comme tel – avec un arc-en-ciel. Rouge, marron orangé, jaune, plusieurs teintes de vert, des milliers de bleus différents, du violet, du rose, et tant d'autres. Une débandade de millions de nuances différentes qui réchaufferait sans doute son cœur défaillant. Il en aurait bien besoin. Pourquoi tout était si immaculé, ici ?

Il n'en savait rien et personne n'était là pour lui répondre.

John était enfermé dans ce bâtiment depuis un an – il le connaissait comme sa poche, les moindres recoins – mais plus personne ne venait le voir, si ce n'est son meilleur ami, Dave, ou son père.

Ledit Dave qui, d'ailleurs, venait de moins en moins souvent d'une fois par jour à de temps en temps, un weekend sur deux. John pouvait le comprendre. John pouvait les comprendre. Voir un ami mourant, pathétique, cloué au lit n'a rien de très réjouissant. Les médecins avaient beau se dire optimistes, son père pouvait bien tenter de le rassurer, il se savait condamné. Il avait mis un peu de temps à accepter que ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de minutes, avant que son cœur ne lui fasse un mauvais coup, mais à force de voir la main crispée de l'homme qui l'avait élevé sur son épaule ou bien les cernes noires et profondes qu'il trainait comme un prisonnier traine ses chaînes, il avait dû s'y résoudre. John avait l'impression d'être ces chaînes. Alors, pour ne pas empirer le poids de ceux qu'il aimait, il souriait. Il souriait quand il avait envie de pleurer il souriait quand il avait envie de hurler il souriait quand il avait envie de recommencer à zéro, de corriger la chose qui s'était brisée, pour que tout dégénère ainsi.

Il souriait quand, au fond de lui, le regret s'installait. Celui d'être inutile, d'être en train de crever comme une pauvre larve sur un lit d'hôpital sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir pu connaître sa mère qui, comble de la plaisanterie, était morte d'une crise cardiaque. Fauchée, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa voiture. Personne n'avait été blessé, si ce n'est elle qui, sur le coup, était morte.

Morte. Alors John ne l'a jamais connue, si ce n'est par l'unique photo que son père avait gardée, encadrée sur son bureau. Elle était jolie.

Elle était très jolie. Oh, elle ne lui ressemblait pas tant qu'on aurait pu douter d'un quelconque lien de parenté. Ses beaux cheveux blonds, qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses hanches, contrastaient avec l'ébène qu'étaient les mèches folles de son fils. Ses yeux, marron, couleur qu'on peut voir un peu partout, ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de John. Et le jeune homme n'avait certes pas hérité de ses courbes ! Elle portait une jolie robe noire, simple, sur la photo du moins.

Elle avait été prise en avril. Elle était encore enceinte de lui.

Le jeune homme lâcha un profond soupir. Il avait vaguement mal un peu partout. Comme à chaque fois qu'une crise le surprenait. La dernière datait d'il y a deux jours – il ignorait si ces douleurs étaient normales, mais n'en avait cure. Il aurait vraisemblablement fallu en informer les médecins, mais pourquoi faire ? On lui dirait sans nul doute qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose naturelle, étant donné son état. Qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas faire avaler ces mensonges à d'autres ? John ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire semblant de croire à de telles inepties.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête dans les oreillers. Aucune motivation pour aller en classe. Son problème cardiaque récent lui donnait un bon alibi pour rater les cours. Ils étaient organisés par certains professeurs bénévoles ainsi que quelques surveillants rémunérés par l'hôpital, pour que les patients de moins de dix-huit ans ne prennent pas trop de retard. Une des surveillantes, également infirmière portait le doux nom de Vriska et s'était mis en tête de le traquer à chaque fois qu'il ne serait pas présent. Il l'appréciait, même si la jeune femme était un peu étrange – effrayante, même – mais comme pour le reste, il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter sa présence.

Il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Mais bien sûr, si quelqu'un avait dans l'idée d'aller lui rendre visite, il sourira. Il sourira, fera semblant d'aller bien, comme si son cœur n'avait pas voulu le lâcher deux jours plus tôt, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'en finir avec tout cela. Comme s'il ne rêvait pas d'être un adolescent normal et que cette année dans l'hôpital ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, avec dans l'idée de dormir un long moment – au moins, il avait la garantie d'être tranquille un petit temps – la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il lâcha un petit grognement en se redressant et d'un geste rapide, habitué, mit ses lunettes pour observer la personne qui osait le déranger alors qu'il allait dormir. La personne qui profiterait de son sourire factice et d'une peut-être conversation.

Peut-être était-ce déjà Vriska, d'ailleurs.

Raté. Il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme – il devait avoir environ son âge – qui venait d'arriver. Et visiblement, c'était également son cas. Cependant, il ne se démonta pas et referma la porte derrière lui.

« J'reste là cinq minutes. Le temps d'éviter une folle. »

John haussa les sourcils avant de le détailler. Taille normale. Cheveux noirs, vachement ébouriffés. Pull à col roulé, gris. Il ne fit aucune remarque au nouvel habitant et se contenta de rester sur son lit.

Le jeune homme sursauta quelques secondes plus tard, quand une voix résonna dans le couloir. « Karkat… Je sais que tu es… Dans le coin. Dès que je te retrouve, tu vas payer tes conneries… Tehe. » Ledit Karkat – du moins, il supposa que c'était lui – déglutit bruyamment. Des talons claquèrent sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit. Enfin, aucun bruit autre que les machines habituelles et la respiration des deux garçons qui se regardaient, désormais.

John ne sut quoi dire, et ce fut l'autre qui prit la parole.

« J'vais rester un peu. J'veux pas que l'autre cinglée me retrouve. Elle va me tuer, sinon. »

Après une légère hésitation, le malade répondit :

« Euh, ouais, je suppose. Je peux au moins savoir qui tu es ?

-Karkat. Parce que j'ai été dans ta chambre, je vais m'abstenir de te dire que tu as l'air crétin et je vais même avoir la politesse de te dire un « et toi ? »

-Ahah ! T'es un marrant toi, non ? Héhé. Je m'appelle John. Ravi de te connaître !

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ? »

La question stupide par excellence. John aurait voulu écraser son front contre la paume de sa main, mais se retint – quel idiot, vraiment. Il ne supportait pas de parler de son état aux autres, alors pourquoi – oh, puis zut ! Il n'était qu'un idiot autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

« Ça te regarde pas, débile.

-Ouais, désolé. J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-En effet. »

Karkat lâcha un long soupir agacé puis alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de John qui baissa la tête sur ses mains. Il sentait son cœur qui battait, battait vite, un peu trop. Encore une tentative de suicide, visiblement – c'était sans doute plus joli que « crise cardiaque ». Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond et pollué par la vie, se posèrent sur son bras gauche qui s'était paralysé. Aucun médicament à l'horizon, bien sûr. Il sentait des sueurs froides sur sa peau, son souffle était court. Habitué, désormais, il s'allongea et d'une voix faible, presqu'éteinte, demanda :

« Tu peux appeler une infirmière ?

-Fais-le toi-même, connard. Je suis un exilé, je dois pas me faire repérer.

-J'peux pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? »

Coup violent. Il se sentait presque suffoquer, au bord de l'asphyxie. Il se retrouvait à maudire ce type qui se permettait de débarquer dans sa chambre, de l'insulter, et qui refusait de ne serait-ce qu'appeler une putain d'infirmière alors que, bordel, il était en train de _crever_ !

« Y'a des c-circonstances att-atté-atté – _putain_ ! »

Sa main droite vint brusquement serrer sa poitrine, trop douloureuse. Tentative de suicide, encore, déchirante. Les machines s'affolaient et, paniqué, Karkat sortit en vitesse de la chambre et attrapa le premier employé en blouse qu'il vit. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'appeler quelques personnes qui arrivèrent au pas de course. Crise cardiaque. Deux en à peine quelques jours.

En sentant le défibrillateur sur son torse, il eut envie de pleurer. Pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir, comme un enfant qui se serait blessé en jouant dehors. Aller se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère, entendre sa voix douce et rassurante, pouvoir déverser ses rivières sur son épaule, s'oublier entre ses bras.

Mais John n'était plus un enfant. Et de toute façon, qui enlace un vieux cadre posé sur un bureau ?

Les médecins s'arrêtèrent. Visiblement, la crise était terminée. Son cœur s'était remis à fonctionner normalement. Certaines choses furent dites, à mi-voix, mais il était incapable de comprendre quoi. On s'adressa à Karkat. Il lui semblait, du moins. Sans doute pour lui demander de quitter les lieux. John eut un pincement, idiot – il aurait bien voulu qu'il reste, cet imbécile à cause de qui sa vie aurait bien pu se terminer à l'instant.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais qu'importe. Il tendit la main en l'air. Il savait qu'elle resterait en suspend. Que personne ne songerait à la prendre.

C'est ce qu'il pensa, du moins, jusqu'à sentir une douce chaleur contre sa peau. À la fois inconnue et familière. John n'a pas souri. Il n'en avait pas la force et c'est à peine si ses doigts ont réussi à serrer cette masse qui lui semblait presque informe, mais envers et contre tout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait heureux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie de se battre pour ne pas mourir.

~o~O~o~

Terezi croisa les bras contre sa poitrine presqu'inexistante, de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver Karkat. Alors qu'elle se devait de lui hurler dessus comme il se doit pour avoir fait une chose aussi stupide. Sans penser aux autres. Sans penser au mal qu'il leur ferait.

Oh, la jeune femme – bien que beaucoup puissent en douter – n'était pas la seule qui cherchait activement le fuyard. On pouvait également compter Gamzee qui, s'il semblait joyeux à l'extérieur, bouillonnait de rage – il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage vide du maquillage de clown qu'il abordait généralement. Il y avait aussi Kanaya, qui errait dans les couloirs et Sollux qui s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur un siège et d'attendre – ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, il était quand même celui qui –

Non, rien que d'y penser, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Expirant un grand coup, elle lança ses talons claquer sur le sol. Elle n'en portait pas, habituellement, juste pour certaines occasions. L'occasion en question était un rendez-vous avec son petit-ami. Jusqu'à ce que Sollux l'appelle, paniqué, qu'il lui dise que Karkat avait essayé de se suicider, qu'il était à l'hôpital. Sans même prendre la peine de prévenir son copain, elle avait accouru. Karkat était comme un petit frère à ses yeux – tout est relatif, quand on est aveugle -, et le perdre aurait été la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Terezi sursauta et se retourna, tombant nez-à-nez avec Gamzee. Il laissa glisser son bras le long de son corps et la fixa un long moment, l'air rageur.

« J'ai pas trouvé Karkat.

-Moi non plus. Il doit bien être dans le coin !

-Il s'est sans doute caché dans une chambre, lâcha Kanaya qui venait d'arriver vers eux. Mais je nous vois mal ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à le trouver.

-Je vais le faire, cracha presque Gamzee, l'air sombre. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui et déglutirent. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, et le laisser chercher Karkat seul, de chambre en chambre, était sans doute dangereux. Toutefois, elles n'eurent pas le temps de protester que Gamzee avait quitté leur champ de vision.

Il se trouvait au premier étage de l'hôpital, et sans se gêner, ouvrait toutes les portes, une à une. On hurlait et on se posait des questions, certains médecins l'avaient fixé, devaient le prendre pour un fou, mais il n'en avait cure. Il continua un long moment, jusqu'à terminer au troisième étage, devant la chambre quatre cent treize. Plus énervé que jamais, il en était presque à défoncer ces stupides morceaux de bois dotés d'une poignée.

Son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie, assis sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur un lit, en train de parler – d'écouter – les idioties d'un type allongé. Pris d'un excès de rage, il avança à grands pas jusqu'à Karkat, l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur juste à côté.

Le jeune homme se trouvait à trois bons centimètres du sol. Il déglutit, la peur tiraillait son estomac. Mettre Gamzee en colère, génial ! La pire idée du siècle. Il aurait dû se douter que cela arriverait.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prévu de se rater.

« Espèce de fils de pute. Je vais te faire connaître la douleur, la vraie. Celle que tu ressens, t'sais, comme un putain de bad trip quand on t'annonce que ton meilleur ami s'amuse à se taillader les veines. Je vais te faire souffrir, t'as même pas idée.

-Gamzee. Ma mère n'était pas une prostituée, pour la énième fois.

-Arrête de jouer au con ! C'est pas le moment !

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? J'aurais tout entendu. »

Karkat lâcha un soupir dépité et passa une main sur la joue de Gamzee. Ce dernier se recula, avant de serrer le jeune homme contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il pleurait comme un enfant qui s'était perdu dans le supermarché et qui venait de retrouver sa mère.

« Allez, allez, sh. C'est terminé. Je suis là, je suis en vie, youhou, tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. Je suis tellement en vie que j'ai écouté ce connard – il pointa John du doigt, qui baissa la tête – parler d'un film débile pendant, genre, trois heures.

-Dix minutes, en fait.

-C'est déjà trop. »

Gamzee se redressa. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues, puis prit une expression un peu plus joyeuse – un sourire étrange ornait ses lèvres. Comme s'il venait d'abuser d'une substance illicite quelconque.

« Tu n'es pas maquillé ?

-Pas réussi.

-Tu n'as pas bu ta merde ?

-Non.

-Pas avalé ta merde ?

-Non.

-Crétin. Fallait pas s'inquiéter à ce point. »

Le visage de Gamzee ne changea pas, mais John put desceller l'ironie dans sa phrase.

« Pas comme si mon fils de pute de meilleur ami avait attenté à ses jours. »

Karkat baissa la tête. L'autre jeune homme, qui se sentait de trop, l'observa un long moment. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait ici ? Après une tentative de suicide ?

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son cœur en perdition cet organe maudit qui, tout comme l'autre jeune homme, avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir mourir. Il aurait voulu rire de cette situation, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Karkat était resté avec lui pendant moins d'une heure, mais sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, John s'y était attaché plus qu'à n'importe qui. Savoir qu'il avait essayé de se tuer le rendait malade. Malade à vouloir en mourir.

Les deux jeunes gens chuchotèrent un moment, puis Gamzee se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui attendait, inquiet, la poitrine serrée, comme une énième vrille cardiaque qui ne venait pas, comme un énième mal qui pourrait s'avérer mortel qui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi n'était pas décidé à venir pourquoi crever doit être si lent et si douloureux ?

« Bon. On va y aller, désolé de t'avoir dérangé, frangin !

-Non, c'est rien. C'était cool. Karkat, j'espère te revoir un de ces quatre !

-Hmph. »

Ledit Karkat grogna en quittant la pièce. John se força à sourire. Il ne voulait pas.

Il souriait quand même.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, une fois les deux jeunes gens partis. Epuisé. Il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé le courage de ne serait-ce que parler après sa crise. Violente. Il se sentait vide, il ne sentait rien, mais n'avait aucun regret.

Il avait envie de revoir Karkat.

Il avait _besoin _de revoir Karkat, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.

Et c'est bien ça qui l'effrayait.

~o~O~o~

Karkat restait immobile devant la porte quatre cent treize, troisième étage de l'hôpital. Le personnel médical le voyait sans rien dire, à peine un haussement de sourcils – on avait vu plus étrange dans le métier, qu'un idiot qui attend. Qui hésite à entrer. Le jeune homme se décida, au bout de longues minutes, à poser sa main sur la poignée. Il déglutit bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

Deux jours qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Son père n'était pas à la maison, à son retour. Deux jours qu'il était seul. Deux jours qu'il craignait le retour de son géniteur. Et pourtant, il s'était permis de sortir, il s'était permis de se rendre jusqu'à ce bâtiment qui le rendait malade, tant il était blanc – Karkat n'avait jamais supporté cette couleur qui prenait un malin plaisir à vriller ses yeux, quand bien même l'expression ne veut rien dire. Il expira un long moment, puis se décida à entrer.

Ce qu'il regretta presqu'immédiatement. John était allongé dans son lit, visiblement éveillé. Il fixait le plafond, la main levée, comme pour attraper des nuages imaginaires. Il semblait triste, mélancolique, quelque chose comme vide. Terne. Karkat claqua la porte, brusquement, et s'approcha. Le jeune homme, alerté par le bruit, se redressa brusquement. Son expression, qui était celle d'un condamné à mort, changea du tout au tout pour devenir celle d'un adolescent plein de vie.

Un adolescent qui ne risque pas de mourir à tout instant. D'ailleurs, quel âge avait-il ? Le même que lui, environ, non ? Seize, peut-être dix-sept ans ?

« Salut Karkat ! Je suis content que tu sois passé me voir ! Je vois pas grand-monde, alors ça fait plaisir.

-En même temps si t'étais pas si chiant, les gens viendraient plus souvent.

-Tehe ! Sans doute. Quoi de neuf ? Tu as pu retourner chez toi ? »

Le jeune homme eut l'air gêné. Il s'approcha du lit et, comme il y a deux jours, s'assit sur la chaise qui n'avait pas bougé.

« … Ouais. J'ai pu rentrer y'a deux jours.

-Tant mieux ! Tes parents devaient être contents, non ?

-Je vis qu'avec mon père.

-Oh… Désolé. Moi aussi. Elle a quoi ta mère ?

-Partie. Tu t'attends à ce que je te dise « et toi ? » peut-être ? »

John ricana puis secoua la tête.

« Ma maman est morte, de toute façon. C'est pas un sujet très joyeux. »

Karkat le regarda un long moment, de la gêne dans les yeux, puis dit d'une voix un peu cassée :

« Bah, elle serait pas morte si t'étais pas une aussi mauvaise progéniture. »

Il aurait pu être vexé par ses mots, mais John éclata de rire. Un rire franc, vrai. C'était méchant et sa mère n'avait rien demandé à personne. Mais il riait. Il riait vrai.

« Arrête de rire, connard, c'était pas fait pour être drôle.

-Tu sais que tu es génial, Karkat ?

-Ouais, je sais, pas besoin de le dire. Alors arrête de rire comme un débile !

-Rah, je peux bien rire ! C'est pas comme si j'en n'avais pas souvent l'occasion, mais quand même un peu.

-… Désolé. Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

-… Waouh, ça fait super bizarre quand tu t'excuses, Karkat ! Ahah.

-Ta gueule, tu vas pas te plaindre non plus ! Puis, réponds.

-T'es pas drôle. Faut avoir un peu plus d'humour ! Euh, je sais pas trop. Environ un an, je crois. »

Karkat rentra sa tête dans les épaules sans rien dire. Son regard se balada dans la chambre, blanche, triste. Il aurait voulu dessiner un arc-en-ciel.

Avec du rouge, du marron, du jaune, toutes les nuances de vert et de bleu, du violet, du rose. Des couleurs éclatantes pour réchauffer un peu sa vie défaillante. Des couleurs pétantes pour oublier sa maison, son père, l'odeur d'alcool familière, les coups, les bleus qui recouvrent encore son corps, les cicatrices sur sa peau, cette tentative ratée pour en finir, ses amis qui, inquiets, n'ont cessé de lui hurler dessus.

Sa culpabilité en voyant Sollux, complètement détruit, ses yeux vairons vides, vides. Ses beaux yeux l'un bleu électrique et l'autre marron d'une façon si particulière qu'il en paraissait rouge. Les larmes qui avaient visiblement coulé en masse, comme une rivière égarée. Il était responsable. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver un ami à moitié mort, mutilé, maculé avec son propre sang ?

Il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, depuis. Il l'avait juste vu, de loin, alors que Terezi et Kanaya s'excitaient sur lui. Eridan était arrivé peu de temps après et ils étaient repartis tous les deux. Étrange. Ils ne s'étaient jamais supportés, pourtant. Karkat lui avait envoyé des vingtaines, des trentaines, des centaines peut-être de messages d'excuses, était resté une nuit entière scotché devant l'écran de son portable – dont le fond d'écran se trouvait être une photo de Sollux et Gamzee pendant une fête de noël. Il avait eu un mal fou à les avoir ensemble – vainement. On ne lui avait pas répondu, rien dit. Il s'inquiétait, bien sûr, mais ne pouvait rien faire ses tentatives d'appels étaient également vouées à l'échec : la première fois, le téléphone avait sonné un long moment puis après, à chaque tentative, on raccrochait directement.

« Karkat ? Ça va ? T'as l'air rêveur.

-On n'est pas tous dénués de cerveau comme toi, débile. Bien sûr que je pense.

-Ahah. C'était méchant. Tu pensais à quoi ?

-… À rien qui t'intéresse, stupide créature. Je devrais même pas être là tiens. »

John lâcha un soupir et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, le sourire qu'il affichait sans cesse, factice, s'effondra devant quelqu'un.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du plafond blanc. Si blanc. Trop. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le nettoyer, quand personne n'y prêtait attention. Comme si. Tant de si. Il détestait ce mot, en vérité – « si tout se passe bien, tu pourras bientôt rentrer chez toi ! » Le même discours depuis un an. Une longue année. Trois cent soixante-huit jours, même un peu plus, même un peu moins. Il se souvenait de sa fête d'anniversaire. Tu parles d'une fête ! Dave avait été le seul à venir, avec son père. Ses seize ans n'avaient rien eu de joyeux. Il se sentait las. Triste.

Ce genre de sentiments qu'il essayait d'oublier quand il était en compagnie de quelqu'un. Parce que les autres n'étaient pas responsables de son état. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils culpabilisent.

Mais il n'avait plus le courage de faire des efforts.

« Hey… Je voulais pas te vexer, débile. Fais pas la tronche, t'as l'air encore plus con.

-Tehe, désolé. Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué. »

Karkat émit un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement, croisé avec un chat en train de ronronner. Un bruit quelque peu étrange, mais mignon.

Terriblement mignon.

« Hey, comment tu fais ça ? On dirait un chaton, ahah.

-Oh ta gueule ! Je ressemble pas à un chaton, connard.

-Non, mais les bruits. C'est mignon.

-Putain, mais tu le fais exprès ? J'ai l'air d'être mignon ?

-Bah… Ouais. »

Le jeune homme se redressa précipitamment, le rouge aux joues. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis se fracassa au sol, laissant place à un silence gêné que John eut du mal à briser.

« E-Euh… Prends pas ça comme une tentative de drague, hein… J'suis pas gay. »

Il avait sortit ça, gêné, une main posée sur sa nuque étrangement douloureuse. Karkat grogna une nouvelle fois, puis sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

« Oh putain mais le con… »

~o~O~o~

Dave lâcha un long soupir en mettant ses lunettes, ce matin-là. Un mois qu'il n'était pas allé voir son meilleur ami. Il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il n'en avait juste plus le courage. Il n'osait pas lui dire que savoir qu'il pouvait faire une crise, sous ses yeux, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il n'osait rien.

Mais l'idée d'abandonner la personne qu'il considérait comme son petit frère – ce qu'il pouvait comprendre Dirk, maintenant – dans une chambre froide, vide, le rendait malade. Il soupira une seconde fois en sortant de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ledit Dirk.

John avait besoin de lui.

Il marcha un long moment – il n'était pas pressé de toute manière, les visites ne commençaient qu'à partir de dix heures. Vingt longues minutes encore. Gauche, droite – ses vieilles baskets qui avaient certainement été blanches, dans une autre vie, claquaient contre le sol, dans un bruit presque militaire. Son cœur déconnait un peu – il ricana. Un rire jaune. Comme si cet organe à la con s'amusait à perforer sa cage thoracique pour venir s'éclater contre le plafond.

Idiot. Il n'avait aucun problème au cœur, contrairement à un certain meilleur ami, et le seul plafond visible était le ciel – comme si ce stupide organe était capable d'atteindre cette étendue bleue.

~o~O~o~

Terezi attendait devant la chambre quatre cent treize. Karkat était en train de discuter avec John. Il allait le voir tous les jours, pour lui tenir compagnie – bien sûr, quand on lui demandait ses motivations, il se contentait de hurler. Tout le monde se relayait pour vérifier que le jeune homme ne tenterait pas de nouveau de faire une bêtise. Aussi, ils se retrouvaient à tour de rôle à l'hôpital à environ dix heures trente le matin et ne repartaient qu'une fois les infirmières passées pour demander aux visiteurs de s'en aller.

On avait également tenté de demander à Karkat comment son père avait réagi face à la tentative de suicide de son fils, mais il était resté muet comme une carpe.

Seul l'horrible pansement sur sa joue qu'il trainait pouvait éclairer quelques lanternes.

L'aveugle était en train de chercher une occupation, quand une odeur inhabituelle se fit sentir

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Chaussures abimées, boue et un parfum qu'elle n'aurait pas su nommer. Un jeune homme – vraisemblablement – se dirigeait vers la chambre de John.

« … T'es qui ? »

Une voix cool.

« Tehe. Quelqu'un, charmant personnage. »

Dave haussa un sourcil, puis abandonna d'avance. Cette fille avait l'air cinglée. Sans prendre le temps de toquer, il ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il regretta.

Dave connaissait John depuis sa naissance, ou presque.

Dave savait, plus que quiconque que John n'était pas homosexuel.

Dave était en train de voir son meilleur ami en train d'embrasser un autre garçon.

Il referma la porte.

Et l'autre cinglée, à côté, ne semblait rien comprendre.

~o~O~o~

John n'avait pas compris pourquoi, comment. Comme si sa tête avait cessé de fonctionner au moment où sa main, qu'il ne semblait plus maitriser, se posa sur la nuque de Karkat.

Au moment où il l'attira vers lui.

Où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, douces. Tendrement. Presque trop – à s'en brûler.

Où il crut que l'autre jeune homme, qui n'avait pas tout de suite réagi, allait le frapper et qu'au lieu de ça, il approfondit l'échange.

Où Karkat s'est reculé soudainement, le rouge aux joues, avant de partir en courant.

Où il s'est retrouvé seul.

Tout seul.

~o~O~o~

Sollux ignora un énième appel de Karkat. Depuis des jours – peut-être un mois, peut-être deux, il avait perdu la notion du temps – le jeune homme essayait de le joindre. Depuis des jours, il refusait de ne serait-ce qu'écouter le son de sa voix – il y avait de la rancune, mais pas seulement. Cette peur d'éclater en sanglot rien qu'à l'entendre, cette peur de passer pour un faible – fierté – cette peur qu'un des fusibles déjà endommagés de son cerveau n'éclate. De plus, dès qu'il songeait à Karkat – il avait, il faut le dire, beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose – il revoyait son corps maculé de sang, enfermé dans sa salle-de-bain, les yeux clos, à murmurer des choses sans queue ni tête.

Le jeune homme régurgitait souvent les repas que son colocataire – ou une bonne amie qui venait donner un coup de main à l'occasion – se tuait à préparer. Il se sentait presque constamment nauséeux et si vide, si terne. Il n'arrivait même plus à hurler contre Eridan – ou alors sans la moindre conviction.

« T'as l'air d'une immonde larve. »

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. De plus, il fallait l'avouer : Karkat lui manquait. Des disputes qui occupaient quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de leur temps aux discussions passionnées où Sollux tentait de lui inculquer les bases de l'informatique, malgré sa certitude quand au fait que l'autre jeune homme ne serait jamais capable de se servir d'un ordinateur. Enfin, du moins, pas de façon correcte. Ou même ces parfois où l'un comme l'autre abandonnaient fierté ou orgueil, le temps d'écrire ou de dire un simple « Courage » qui, bien que rapide, bien que simpliste, suffisait.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir, puis entendit les chaussures d'Eridan couiner sur le sol. Ce bruit l'agaçait autant qu'il le rassurait, sans être capable d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Tout l'énervait, chez son colocataire, à vrai dire de sa coupe de cheveux en bataille – et cette mèche violette ! Qui se fait une pareille teinture ? Il faut être complètement idiot. Eridan était quelqu'un de complètement idiot, à dire vrai – à sa sale manie de laisser trainer ses affaires. Des poissons en peluche, des photos d'aquariums divers, ce genre de choses. Passionné de l'univers maritime, il lui rabâchait sans cesse des informations dont il se contrefichait sur la mer ou l'océan. Non, mais est-ce qu'il parlait sans cesse d'ordinateur, de code et de binaire ? Non ! Alors pourquoi Eridan n'était-il pas fichu d'arrêter son délire sur les poissons ?

Qu'il serait né avec des écailles que Sollux n'aurait pas été étonné.

Mais il n'arrivait plus à se préoccuper du bazar sans pareil qu'était devenu leur appartement depuis qu'il n'avait plus le courage d'hurler à son stupide colocataire de ranger ses affaires.

Ledit colocataire fit encore couiner ses chaussures sur le sol avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Sollux aurait voulu le retenir.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

~o~O~o~

Dix-neuf heures. Il était dix-neuf heures, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais qu'un ciel noir se soit dessiné n'aurait rien changé à sa destination. Eridan marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la maison de Karkat. Oh, il n'allait pas se mettre soudainement à apprécier son stupide colocataire, quoiqu'on dise ! Et ceux qui se posaient des questions pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Si le jeune homme se rendait là-bas, c'était uniquement pour s'assurer que Sollux serait en état de travailler pour payer le loyer. Pas qu'il puisse réellement s'inquiéter de son état. Non, Eridan ne s'inquiétait pas pour Sollux.

Pour le loyer. Uniquement pour le loyer.

Du moins, c'est ce dont il voulait se convaincre.

Eridan lâcha un soupir désespéré en s'arrêtant devant la porte de l'appartement de Karkat. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Il aurait dû partir.

Il n'aurait pas dû lever sa main.

Il n'aurait pas dû frapper contre le bois.

Il n'aurait pas dû attendre que Karkat arrive.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer son poing à la figure mais il faut croire qu'on ne maîtrise pas certaines choses. Qu'Eridan puisse être prêt à l'accepter ou non.

~o~O~o~

« Putain, c'est chaud !

-En demande pas trop, débile. C'est moi que t'as frappé, pas l'inverse, alors ta gueule. T'as de la chance que mon père soit pas là.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Maintenant que tu as ton thé – j'ai compté, six putains de sucres, alors fais pas chier – tu vas me dire ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le jeune homme recracha sa boisson au sol, ce qui lui valut d'être frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Après quelques lamentations, il déposa sa tasse sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant lui. Après avoir longuement expiré, il dit, d'une voix vaguement basse, le rouge aux joues :

« Hé bien, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien aller voir Sollux… Directement, je veux dire. C'est une grosse larve, il fait plus rien que végéter sur le canapé. J'suis obligé de le faire manger – ou parfois Nepeta, quand elle passe. »

Karkat le fixa un long moment, les yeux grands ouverts avant de se diriger vers un placard, à quelques mètres. Sans émettre un son, il en sortit un chiffon et ce qui semblait être un produit d'entretien, puis alla pour essuyer la tache que le liquide brûlant avait laissée sur la moquette verdâtre.

« J'ai essayé de lui envoyer un message, quelque chose, mais il répond pas…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu fous rien ?

-Fais pas chier, Eridan, sérieux.

-Tu piges pas que je m'in – puis merde. J'ai rien dit.

-Ecoute, c'est pas parce que tu veux te taper ton coloc' que tu dois venir me faire chier, connard ! »

Piqué au vif, Eridan baissa la tête et marmonna quelques propos incompréhensibles avant de reprendre :

« Que ce soit ça ou pas, fais pas chier. Il a besoin de te voir, même s'il va pas bouger son cul et qu'il ne le dit pas. J'le connais bien, depuis le temps. Alors tu vas gentiment venir avec moi.

-Si mon père revient et que je ne suis pas là, je vais être dans la merde.

-Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de faire ta petite nature ? Oh Dieu, ton père va t'engueuler parce que t'as été voir un pote déprimé à vingt heures. Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans, mon vieux, arrête de faire ta tapette ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa, sans un mot, et rangea le chiffon ainsi que le produit dans le même placard qu'il referma doucement.

« Allez, putain, Karkat, fais pas le con.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand je te dis que je peux pas ?

-A cause de ton papounet ? Laisse-moi ricaner. Je vois pas ce qu'il a de si terrible, le père Van- »

Eridan fut arrêté le bruit d'une porte qui claque, ainsi que l'odeur forte et oppressante de l'alcool. Karkat sursauta et lui lança un regard on ne peut plus noir, qui disait : « dégage de là et en vitesse ». Il n'eut cure de cet avertissement silencieux et s'apprêtait à saluer le nouvel arrivant, jusqu'à le voir.

Si un mot était en mesure de décrire le père de Karkat, il s'agissait du suivant : « loque ». Il n'était rien de plus qu'une loque, de son dos courbé à ses vêtements imbibés de ce qui devait être du whisky, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. D'immenses cernes, noires et profondes, déformaient encore plus son visage ridé, tiré par la fatigue, pâle. L'homme tenta de parler plusieurs fois, avant de lâcher d'une voix extrêmement rauque :

« C'qui ?

-Hum, euh… Un ami. C'est rien. Il allait partir, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'ai d'jà dit de pas ra- ra, ramener d'gens ici. Tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver, hein ?

-N-Non. Il était venu p-prendre des nouvelles, je te jure que je l'ai pas invité.

-Et moi j'suis l'curé ! Pas foutu d'obéir, foutu gamin ! »

Karkat lâcha un glapissement effrayé quand une main s'écrasa sur son visage, y laissant une belle marque rouge. Il tenta de se protéger avec ses avants bras, inutilement malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, son père restait plus rapide. C'est son poing fermé qui alla rencontrer son œil gauche qui gonfla rapidement et un autre coup, encore, dans les jambes, l'estomac. Eridan ne savait que faire, et c'est à peine s'il eut le courage d'aller voir l'autre jeune homme, une fois son géniteur parti dans sa chambre.

« Oh putain, putain ! T'as du sang partout !

-Q-Quelle belle constatation ! Merci, Eridan, ton utilité m'étonn-

-Parle pas débile !

-Ça ira. J'ai l'habitude. »

Karkat émit un petit gémissement en se redressant. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain, suivi par l'autre imbécile. Après quelques soins rapides, il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et lâcha un long soupir.

« Ne répète pas ce que tu as vu.

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé ? Faut faire un truc, c'est grave Karkat, à ce stade !

-Arrête de gueuler, bordel. Tu veux que tout l'immeuble t'entende, ou t'es vraiment crétin ? Si tu t'étais barré, putain. T'aurais même pas dû venir.

-Hmph. Quand même. Faut prévenir les flics, là.

-Non. Rien du tout. Tu vas repartir et faire comme si t'avais rien vu.

-Sûrement pas ! Puis, de base, je suis pas venu pour ça. J'étais censé te trainer pour aller voir Sol, je vais pas changer d'avis maintenant.

-Je peux pas vraiment là tout de suite.

-Il dort comme une loque, là, non ?

-Ne traite pas mon père de loque, connard ! »

Le jeune homme allait pour frapper ledit connard, puis se stoppa. Il le regarda un long moment puis se précipita vers un des murs de la salle-de-bain. Il s'y adossa et se laissa tomber le long de celui-ci, l'air choqué.

Il s'excusa à mi-voix, tremblant. Eridan, ne sachant trop que faire, le prit dans ses bras, longuement. Il le berça comme il pouvait et, au bout de dix minutes, quand Karkat fut calmé, il l'aida à se redresser.

« Bon, on y va.

-Je croyais que –

-Attends pas que je change d'avis, Ampora ! »

Eridan soupira et suivit le jeune homme à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Au moins, se dit-il après réflexion, il avait atteint son but.

~o~O~o~

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle John s'était habitué, depuis son arrivée ici, c'est sans doute à l'ennui.

Rester allongé des heures et des heures sur un lit à ne rien faire à cause d'un manque de force, de courage, de n'importe quoi – regarder le plafond, les murs, le sol. Compter les néons qui fonctionnaient correctement, ceux qu'il faudrait songer à remplacer – s'amuser à retenir les noms des infirmières, des médecins. Demander un livre quelconque à son père alors que le jeune homme n'avait jamais aimé lire. Il dévorait désormais, à une vitesse ahurissante, des bouquins de plusieurs centaines de pages auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Rose, une amie qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois, aurait sans doute été fière de lui et de son exemplaire de « _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_ » et de sa fascination pour le personnage de Boo Radley, même si après douze relectures, il n'était toujours pas capable de comprendre le quart de l'ouvrage.

Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait eu une quelconque importance. À vrai dire, John n'en avait rien à faire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Si ce n'est…

Le jeune homme rougit vaguement à cette pensée.

Ses lèvres étaient sucrées.

Depuis ce baiser, il y a deux jours, Karkat n'était pas venu. Parti en courant, il l'avait insulté de tous les noms. En deux jours, sa seule visite fut celle de son père qui avait réussi à se libérer pour lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. L'homme qui l'avait toujours élevé se noyait sous le travail depuis la mort de sa mère, volontairement. Oh, John avait pu noter quelques efforts, jusqu'au jour où sa maladie s'est déclarée. C'en était trop pour cette pauvre personne qui préférait passer sa vie enfermé dans un bureau que d'aller voir son fils mourant qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention.

L'adolescent pouvait le comprendre.

Mais il lui en voulait tout de même.

Comme à chacune des rares visites de son père, depuis un an désormais, une question le tourmentait comme d'habitude, il n'osait la formuler. Il s'était interrogé de nombreuses fois, en son enfance, mais il avait de plus en plus besoin de réponses.

Comment était sa mère ? Était-elle autre chose qu'une jolie photo sur le bureau de son père ? Était-elle gentille ? Avait-elle voulu de lui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il n'avait pas le courage de demander, et on ne lui répondrait sans doute pas. Alors à quoi bon ?

Oui, à quoi bon.

~o~O~o~

« Espèce de dartre de couilles de têtard analphabète, t'es comparable à un putain de gland sans aucune personnalité, alors au nom de Dieu, tu vas bouger ton cul ?!

-… Karkat. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et depuis quand tu crois en Dieu ? »

Sollux avait à peine levé les yeux. Ses pensées, au même titre que ses émotions, se bousculaient brutalement en lui à la vue de cet ami dont il avait trouvé le presque cadavre.

« On s'en fout. Je vais toujours pas manger du carton à la messe, connard. Tu vas relever les yeux et me regarder, bordel ?

-T'as un œil noir. Et gonflé.

-T'occupe des détails ! »

Sans préavis, sans un lui laisser le temps d'anticiper ou de réagir, Karkat le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, allant nicher sa tête au creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se redresse. Il regarda ses baskets qu'il faisait couiner contre le sol. Sollux ne supportait pas ce bruit, mais sur l'instant, il le rassurait, l'apaisait de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé jusque-là.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis un parfait idiot.

-T'avais pas besoin de le dire pour que je le remarque.

-Oh ta gueule, Captor. »

Eridan, qui regardait toute la scène, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

Sans réelle raison, bien sûr.

~o~O~o~

Rose ne sortit de sa lecture qu'une fois arrivée devant l'hôpital. Dave lui avait longuement parlé de John hier et s'il ne l'avait pas directement suppliée d'aller le voir, c'était tout comme. La jeune fille ferma son ouvrage – son préféré, qu'elle avait relu au moins cent fois « _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_ » – et le rangea fébrilement dans son sac. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas été voir un de ses meilleurs amis. Oh, elle y pensait souvent oh, elle l'adorait toujours autant, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit en ces termes. Mais même pour elle, le spectacle d'un être cher confiné dans son lit, entre quatre murs qu'elle jugeait trop immaculés – qu'elle, malgré sa nature calme, aurait voulu repeindre en un arc-en-ciel rouge, vert de jade, rose … –, était dur à supporter. Elle savait que la tâche devait être encore plus ardue pour son ami, qui devait avoir la dérangeante impression qu'on l'abandonnait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à avancer, et sa jupe noire, son vêtement préféré bien que trop long, trainait dans la boue.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que, la veille, il avait plu.

~o~O~o~

Porte quatre cent treize. Rose hésitait à rentrer. Elle soupira un long moment et fixa le sol. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas savoir si elle devait entrer ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela à un de ses meilleurs amis ? Avant que sa maladie ne se développe, lui, Dave, Jade – la plus jeune du groupe, un peu comme une petite sœur – et Rose elle-même formaient une bande très soudée. Quand John est arrivé à l'hôpital, ils venaient tous les quatre le voir régulièrement.

Jade a été la première à craquer. Elle ne supportait plus de regarder ce qui était comme un frère à ses yeux – à l'instar de Dave ou, au féminin, Rose – allongé, amorphe. Ce fut ensuite à l'autre jeune fille de ne plus supporter ce spectacle, puis finalement Dave qui allait le voir de moins en moins souvent.

D'un geste lent, elle posa sa main sur la poignée, l'abaissa dans le but d'ouvrir la porte. Elle fit un pas.

Ses yeux, d'une couleur inhabituellement rosée, se posèrent sur un crâne.

Un crâne qui se trouvait être sur les genoux de John.

John allongé qui jouait distraitement avec les cheveux du crâne.

Un crâne qui se redressa soudainement pour la fixer, John qui ne semblait pas croire qu'elle puisse avoir ouvert la porte.

Et quelque part, Rose non plus n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

~o~O~o~

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, tandis que l'autre garçon qui se trouvait là se redressa, visiblement gêné d'avoir été surpris dans une telle position. Il était rouge, honteux, mais Rose n'y prêta pas attention. Elle s'avança, lentement, un pas après l'autre. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, mais laissa ce sentiment de côté elle devrait plutôt être fière d'être parvenue jusqu'ici sans reculer. Sans se sauver, sans prendre ses jambes à son cou, comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

« Bonjour, John. Et …

-Karkat, termina le malade, dont les joues s'étaient doucement colorées.

-Karkat. Ravie de te connaître. Comment vas-tu, John ? »

Question piège, sans aucun doute mais la jeune fille ne reculerait pas, même devant sa stupidité. C'était sans doute là son plus grand défaut. Elle était têtue comme une mule et rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis, même quand elle se savait en tort.

Rose n'aimait pas avouer qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Bien, bien ! Et toi ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Ça me fait super plaisir. »

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire, tendre. Décidément.

« Parfaitement. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter, John. À ce que je vois, tu t'es mis à la lecture ? »

Rose pointa du doigt le livre qui gisait sur la table de nuit. Son ami se racla la gorge, rougit légèrement, tandis qu'elle lisait le titre de l'ouvrage. Son expression s'accentua quand elle le reconnut.

« Je suis fière de toi, John. Je n'aurais pas pensé pouvoir parler de ce livre avec quelqu'un, encore moins toi. Sans vouloir de vexer. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait raison après tout, ce n'est pas comme si avant son arrivée ici, sa passion fut la lecture.

Tout au contraire. S'il pouvait éviter de lire, il le faisait.

Plus maintenant. Tout avait changé et, c'était sans doute stupide, mais ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère.

Sa mère et ses beaux cheveux, sa mère et son ventre arrondi par une grossesse qui ne lui avait visiblement pas réussi mourir quelques temps après avoir mis au monde un fils mourant. Tant d'ironie que Dave en aurait retiré ses lunettes et baissé la tête de honte.

Mais Dave était de ces personnes qui regardaient droit devant elles, quitte à marcher sur un clou. Plutôt mourir que de baisser les yeux.

John secoua la tête, tandis que Rose parlait. Son regard, doux, se posa sur Karkat qui semblait gêné. Sa tête était rentrée dans ses épaules. On ne voyait plus son menton, caché grâce au col de son pull. Tout était très vite arrivé après le baiser, à vrai dire, le malade eut peur – et c'est un euphémisme – qu'il ne revienne jamais et qu'il le haïsse. Quand Karkat rentra dans sa chambre, quelques jours plus tard, son cœur tenta de nouveau de se suicider.

De joie, s'entend.

Ils avaient débuté une relation basée sur des non-dits qu'ils devinaient au premier coup d'œil, comme s'ils avaient toujours été capables de communiquer de cette façon.

Comme s'il existait un lien spécial, le fil rouge du destin qui, depuis toujours les unissait.

Karkat lui avait ainsi parlé de son père violent, d'où son œil noir – John détestait tellement cet homme d'avoir fait ça, et si son état n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, bien que depuis quelques temps, il s'améliorait significativement, il se serait levé pour frapper cet enfoiré comme il avait frappé son fils – du départ de sa mère, d'une dépression qui l'avait longtemps poursuivi et, plus rapidement, à demi mot, sa tentative de suicide.

John ne soutenait pas beaucoup de causes. Il ne s'était jamais inscrit – sa condition y était peut-être pour quelque chose, à vrai dire – à aucune association, n'avait jamais fait de dons quelconques, n'avait pas participé à des activités caritatives. Il n'était pas insensible à la peine du monde, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait déjà trop de problèmes à régler. John ne soutenait pas beaucoup de causes, mais plus Karkat parlait, plus le jeune homme sentait l'injustice et la rage bouillonner dans ses veines. Ainsi que quelques envies de meurtres, violentes, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties jusque-là.

Il se doutait bien que ses sentiments dépassaient le stade de l'amitié, depuis longtemps. Comme une sorte de coup de foudre, dès le moment où Karkat était entré pour échapper à Terezi – une sorte de grande sœur un peu étrange et complètement aveugle, complètement cinglée d'après ce dernier – et où son cœur, pour une raison qui lui échappa longtemps, avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il s'arrête.

Mais son cœur battait toujours. Et John, même s'il savait que cette certitude était fausse, qu'elle était de ces faux espoirs qu'on vous fait avaler avec les médicaments matin et soir, qu'elle s'en irait au moindre coup de vent et ne lui laisserait qu'un goût amer au fond de la gorge ainsi qu'une bile dans le ventre, il avait envie d'y croire.

Parce que Karkat était là pour l'y aider, quoique ce dernier ne soit pas prêt à l'accepter de sitôt.

Il écouta Rose un long moment. Elle parlait, parlait, débitait un flot de paroles incompréhensibles, un vrai déluge de mots c'en était presqu'effrayant. Aux yeux de son presqu'amoureux qui n'en était pas un, ça l'était, en tous cas.

La jeune femme semblait lâcher d'un seul coup tout ce qui lui avait pesé au sujet de John. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardé, jusqu'à toutes les syllabes, les lettes enfouies au fond d'elle. Et elle parlait, parlait de plus en plus vite, ne se reprenait plus quand une phrase n'avait pas de sens, ce qui n'arrivait jamais à Rose.

Ce qui ne lui serait jamais arrivé en temps normal. Mais la belle époque était révolue depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis trop longtemps, et ils savaient tous, au fond d'eux-mêmes, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il appréciait tant Karkat. Ils s'étaient connus dans la misère et les jours prochains, si ce n'est pas la mort, ne pourront jamais être pire que ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu. Et quand les jours heureux arriveront – du moins, John avait envie d'y croire, il souhaitait y croire de toutes ses forces, de toutes les forces d'un gamin malade dont le cœur est en train de lâcher, du moins – ils pourraient, alors, en profiter comme personne et là où beaucoup baisseront les bras pour un rien, John le savait, John voulait en faire sa réalité, ils pourraient s'en sortir sans le moindre mal.

Ou presque.

Rose s'était tue.

Rose pleurait.

« Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle, tandis que sa tête se baissait, lentement elle posa une main sur sa joue, serra le poing. Je suis tellement désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire, de… De ne même pas avoir eu le courage de venir plus tôt, d'avoir eu envie de partir, de m'enfuir parce que j'avais peur. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout ça, John. Je suis désolée d'être une amie aussi pathétique. »

La voix de Rose se brisa sur ces derniers mots-là. Elle resta un long moment, sans oser regarder autour d'elle. Une main se posa finalement sur son épaule, avec une douceur fraternelle. Le jeune homme bafouilla un peu, avant de dire tendrement, d'une façon un peu hésitante :

« Hé bien… Je sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Tu sais, je… Je suis sans doute pas le meilleur ami au monde non plus, puis… Euh, j'ai jamais été très doué pour les longs discours, en fait. Tu me connais depuis le temps, non ? Mais t'as pas à t'en vouloir, le plus important c'est que tu sois là maintenant, hein ? Alors t'inquiète. Puis, pleure pas, on t'a déjà tous dit que t'étais plus jolie quand tu souriais ! »

Une moue joyeuse, maladroite mais sincère, se dessina alors sur le visage de John. Karkat regardait, en retrait. Il trouvait la scène à la fois adorable – bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, c'était son instinct d'incontestable fan de comédie romantique – et, pourtant, quelque chose pinçait douloureusement son cœur.

Comme de la jalousie.

Mais c'était idiot d'être jaloux, surtout d'une fille qu'on ne connaissait pas pour un garçon insupportable qu'on côtoyait depuis, allez, peut-être un mois ou deux.

N'est-ce pas ?

Oui, bien sûr.

~o~O~o~

Karkat était toujours là. Karkat observa John, lui parla.

Karkat était toujours là, il ne partait qu'à la nuit tombée, il ne s'en allait pas quand les infirmières le lui demandaient. Il restait parfois toute la nuit avec John, la tête au creux de son cou, ne dormait presque pas. Parfois, il posait son oreille sur son torse pour écoutait son cœur battre, doucement. Régulièrement.

Les médecins disaient que son état se stabilisait. Les médecins semblaient réellement rassurés quant à son sort. Les douleurs n'étaient presque plus qu'un souvenir, et l'idée qu'on ait besoin de le transplanter commençait à s'éloigner de plus en plus. On songeait que s'il continuait à reprendre du poil de la bête à ce rythme, il pourrait bientôt rentrer chez lui, avec un suivit médical et de régulières visites à l'hôpital. Peut-être arriverait-il un jour à reprendre une vie normale.

On espérait. On disait. Mais rien que cela, rien que ces quelques paroles, ces quelques mots auxquels John n'avait jamais cru lui donnait la force de se battre, une force qui lui avait fait défaut.

Rien que le sourire vrai, si sincère de John donnait à Karkat la force de se battre, de résister à l'odeur d'alcool qui emplissait ses narines quand il rentrait – de plus en plus rarement – chez lui, alors que son père dormait comme une loque. Généralement, il se levait vers cinq heures et ne rentrait pas avant minuit, quand il prenait la peine de passer par chez lui, s'entend. Les marques diminuaient, il semblait plus heureux, bien qu'une trace d'inquiétude demeura, bien que ses cernes pouvaient toujours être comparées à deux grandes valises qu'il était obligé de traîner.

Karkat était heureux. John était heureux.

Et ça se sentait.

~o~O~o~

Il pleuvait. John observait les gouttelettes qui tombaient, tombaient, tandis que Karkat lisait un livre – celui qui depuis des mois, reposaient sur la table de chevet de John. Un vrai déluge de printemps. Quand Karkat était entré dans sa vie, il était à l'hôpital depuis un an.

Dans deux jours, son anniversaire. Le treize avril. Le jeune homme lâcha un long soupir résigné et, d'une voix un peu basse, il dit :

« Hey, Karkat…

« Hn ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, débile ? »

John le regarda un long moment, puis poursuivit :

« Heu, bah …

-Abrège, gronda-t-il en le fixant longuement.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on se connait et-

-Putain, mais abrège !

-Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? »

Karkat resta un moment interdit. Il prit machinalement un marque-page qui trainait sur la table de chevet, le glissa dans le livre qu'il ferma plus brusquement. Il déposa l'ouvrage sur le meuble, et fixa John, dont le cœur battait vite-vite-vite, à l'instar de son système digestif qui n'était pas décidé à le laisser en paix.

« Si tu veux pas, c'est –

-T'es pas censé ne pas être gay ?

-Bah c'est qu'en fait –

-Et tu me proposes ça alors que j'ai un phallus ?

-Non mais c'est plus- »

Le jeune homme se redressa, prit le malade par le col et posa son front contre le sien.

« Tu es vraiment complètement imbécile, hein ? Le pire des crétins que j'aie jamais pu voir. Et pourtant, je connais Gamzee et Sollux, c'est pas peu dire. Oh, vraiment, t'es le pire des pires, comme si ta mère avait même pas pensé à te finir. Elle a oublié ta tête. Ou alors, elle est restée dans son ventre, je sais pas.

-Karkat ? »

Ledit Karkat l'embrassa doucement. Il joua un instant avec sa lèvre inférieure puis se recula, l'ombre d'un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se rassit. Il attrapa son livre, rouvrit la page et reprit sa lecture, laissant un John choqué et rougissant, qui ne savait, bien sûr, que faire.

C'est le lot de tous les abrutis, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment, Karkat était un aimant à débiles. Il rameutait les pires cons de toute l'Histoire de toutes les planètes de tous les univers de toutes les galaxies, et bien plus.

Mais il les aimait, ces débiles, que leur nom fut Gamzee ou Sollux.

Ou John. Mais cette affection n'était pas la même. Karkat le savait.

Et Karkat chérirait cette tendresse jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

« Ah, au fait, lâcha-t-il au bout d'une bonne heure, alors que John, le choc passé, s'était remis à contempler la pluie, je serai pas là demain.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? Tu vas quelque part ?

-J'ai un truc de prévu. T'inquiète, je te laisserai pas tout seul pour ton anniversaire, puisque tu y tiens tant, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à célébrer le jour de naissance d'un attardé. Mais je serai là, je te le promets. »

John sourit.

Deux jours passèrent.

Mais Karkat n'était pas là.

~o~O~o~

Le douze avril fut le pire jour de la vie de Karkat Vantas.

John avait, grâce aux médecins et au père de ce dernier, une autorisation spéciale pour sortir le temps d'une journée, à condition qu'il fut accompagné d'une assistante médicale, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Ils avaient – Karkat, les amis du jeune homme ainsi que ceux de John, et le père de celui-ci donc – décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour lui.

Il n'y a rien de pire au monde que de devoir gérer une Terezi en furie – elle léchait les oreilles du chien de Jade, LES OREILLES DU CHIEN ! – un Gamzee complètement pompette parce qu'après un pari avec cet abruti de Sollux, il avait accepté de boire l'entièreté du bar poussiéreux de la famille Egbert, un Dave qui avait l'audace de se croire cool et une Kanaya surexcitée qui semblait magnifiquement trop bien s'entendre avec cette imbécile de Lalonde, surnommée affectueusement Lablonde pour l'occasion.

Bref, somme toute une journée normale. Quand on avait eu le privilège – mais surtout le malheur – de s'appeler Karkat Vantas.

C'est épuisé qu'il rentra chez lui, bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Il ne pensait pas à son père, qui rentrerait bientôt, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il ne pensait pas aux coups qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir ce n'est pas comme si le jeune homme avait évité son père, ainsi que ses interdictions de sortir depuis deux semaines, peut-être plus, moins, Karkat n'avait jamais eu la notion du temps.

« Je serai là, je te le promets. »

Mais le lendemain, Karkat n'était pas là, car le douze avril fut le dernier jour de sa vie.

~o~O~o~

Un an de plus. Une année de plus sur cette terre. Quelques jours, quelques heures, peut-être à peine une seconde. La vie n'est qu'une seconde déjà presqu'écoulée. John sourit comme un idiot. Parce que son dernier anniversaire avait été une triste catastrophe, mais qu'il avait la sensation que cette année serait différente. Que cette année, tout se passerait bien.

Le jeune homme pensa un instant à Karkat. Il espérait le voir, rapidement habituellement, il était déjà là depuis au moins dix minutes, voire la veille au soir. John était également inquiet, bien qu'il préféra ne pas le montrer, de quelconque façon ; il se faisait sans aucun doute du mourant pour rien.

Oui, sans aucun doute.

Le temps passa, lentement. Il ne vit personne avant au moins une heure de l'après midi il sentait une boule se former dans son estomac, son cœur battait plus vite. Il avait peur qu'il tente une nouvelle tentative de suicide, alors qu'on lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Que tout irait mieux, avec une vraie sincérité dont John rêvait depuis des lustres. Depuis qu'il vivait ici.

Finalement, ce fut Jade la première à entrer dans sa chambre. Il sursauta en la voyant il n'avait plus de nouvelles de la jeune fille depuis des lustres ! Elle lui sauta au cou, déposa un baiser sur sa pommette gauche, doucement.

« Je suis désolée. De ne plus être venue pendant tellement de temps. Mais on va se rattraper, okay ? Allez, habille-toi, on sort !

-Hein ? De quoi –

-Bouge, Joooooooohn !

-….. V-Vriska ?

-On sort. Je t'accompagne pour être sûre que tout se passe bien, tehe.

-Mais de quoi ?

-Bah ta fête d'anniversaire, bêta. »

Le malade les regarda, incrédule. Il passa de Jade à Vriska, et de Vriska à Jade. Finalement, Dave et Sollux entrèrent dans la chambre à leur tour, et le jeune homme put apercevoir Rose, une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et Terezi.

L'infirmière le força à se lever, le ménageant tout de même un minimum elle lança à un John incrédule quelques vêtements qu'elle lui ordonna d'enfiler.

« …Vous êtes obligés de me regarder me changer ? »

~o~O~o~

« C'est bon, je peux encore marcher tout seul !

-Désolée chéri, mais le fauteuil roulant, c'est une obligation, ricana Vriska.

-M'appelle pas chéri !

-J'oubliais que t'étais pas de ce bord-là, désolée. »

John baissa la tête, rougissant. Il songea une nouvelle fois à Karkat et déglutit un instant. Il était inquiet. Inquiet à en crever, mais laissa tout de même un sourire fleurir sur son visage, à demi-sincère seulement.

Il devait forcément l'attendre à la maison. Et ils feraient la fête tous ensemble.

N'est-ce pas ?

~o~O~o~

Le jeune homme laissa son verre tomber au sol. La voix de Vriska était brisée. Elle venait lentement de fermer son téléphone portable. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle emmena John dans une pièce à côté, pour lui parler seul à seul.

Elle tenta de paraître assurée, ce qui ne marcha que moyennement le verdict tomba, alors.

La veille, Karkat avait été frappé par son père. Il venait de recevoir un violent coup sur la tête et, pour essayer de se protéger, il avait poignardé son géniteur. Il avait tenté d'appeler une ambulance, mais il n'avait pas réussi à survivre au trajet.

John ne pleura pas. John sortit simplement.

John ne pleura pas, non pas une larme. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, comme pour murmurer quelques mots.

Au lieu de cela, il hurla.

Il hurla à s'en déchirer la voix. Il hurla aussi fort qu'il en était capable, et bien plus encore il hurla parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça, il hurla parce qu'il avait mal, il hurla parce qu'il souffrait, il hurla pour évacuer cette peine qui déchirait tout son être, il hurla parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Mais avant tout, il hurla pour ne pas pleurer. Oh, et il ne le fit pas non, John ne pleura pas. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Du moins, pas pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Oh, depuis le treize avril, ses yeux restaient désespérément secs, et Dieu, bordel de Dieu, son cœur était tellement blessé, était tellement ratatiné qu'il n'avait même plus la force de crever.

~o~O~o~

John avait oublié le son de sa voix.

Il ne pensait pas cela possible, encore moins venant de sa part mais après deux mois sans un mot, il avait oublié le son de sa voix. Il avait oublié comment on faisait pour lâcher un mot, une syllabe, un bruit. Son cri fut le dernier il avait oublié tous les mots, et plus rien n'avait de sens.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le vide, à côté de son lit. Son état s'était dégradé aussi rapidement qu'il était remonté. L'éphémère de la montée contraste avec la dureté sans pareille de la chute oh, et John était tombé, John s'était ramassé par terre, s'était éclaté comme une malheureuse goutte d'eau, comme un misérable corps victime des lois de la gravité.

Il ne pouvait que se souvenir. Se blesser de souvenirs et si sa voix était partie, celle de Karkat demeurait. Il parlait, parlait encore dans sa tête comme de son vivant, hurlait. Oh, Karkat hurlait, au fin fond de son crâne. Il n'avait pas le droit à une seconde de répit, que déjà, ces quelques sons qu'il savait fictifs résonnaient :

« Bouge ton cul ! »

« Te laisse pas crever, bordel ! »

« T'as pas l'droit de faire ça ! »

« T'as pas l'droit de me faire ça … »

Mais John ne voulait pas obéir. John ne voulait plus s'en sortir. Et même si ses amis, ainsi que ceux de Karkat – c'était sans doute le plus douloureux – venaient régulièrement le voir, il n'en avait plus la force. Pas sans Karkat. Pas sans lui. Pas sans ses cris. Pas sans ses sourires, discrets mais sincères. Pas sans ses crises de rages. Pas sans sa tendresse qu'il ne manifestait pas souvent, mais à laquelle le malade était devenu accro. Pas sans sa présence, rassurante pas sans lui.

~o~O~o~

Le verdict venait de tomber. Une mauvaise nouvelle, ainsi qu'une bonne.

L'état de John s'était trop dégradé. La prochaine crise cardiaque lui serait sans aucun doute mortelle.

Cependant, il pouvait être sauvé à condition d'être greffé. Or, certains médecins avaient réussi – et Dave, pour souligner son étonnement, retira même ses lunettes qu'il posa sur le lit de son meilleur ami, avant de serrer les épaules du personnel médical et murmurer un vague « c'est vrai ?... » – par on ne savait quel sortilège – que Gamzee, non maquillé depuis la mort de Karkat, avait qualifié de miracle – à le monter en haut de la liste. Il était dans les quinze premiers, il était prioritaire.

Le verdict était tombé, mais John n'en avait rien à foutre.

Parce qu'on lui parlait d'un cœur malade, mais il savait bien que ce stupide organe avait cessé d'être quand la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde était morte.

Et plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas été là… Tout aurait été différent. Et Karkat serait sans doute encore en vie.

~o~O~o~

Il y a des choses que seul un meilleur ami peut accomplir. Il y a des choses que seul lui peut comprendre, peut deviner en un regard.

C'était le cas de Dave Strider. Il connaissait John Egbert depuis la maternelle. Ils étaient très rapidement devenus amis, et ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle. Ils s'entendaient parfois tellement bien qu'on les avait crus plus d'une fois en couple, ce qui leur avait valu quelques problèmes.

Dave Strider avait été le dernier à presqu'abandonner John, et il avait été le premier à revenir à lui. Il s'en était voulu.

On n'abandonnait pas un frangin dans le besoin, chez les Strider.

C'est ainsi que Dave, qui était tranquillement assis à côté de John, se leva.

« Je prends tes fringues ou ça ira ?

-Aide-moi juste à charger la perfusion dans ta voiture, ça ira. »

Ce jour-là, Dave Strider laissa une larme couler sur son visage, tandis qu'il aidait son meilleur ami à sortir en tentant d'éviter les infirmières – oh, les caméras les avaient sans doute vus quitter l'établissement, mais personne n'eut le temps de les poursuivre, de quelconque façon.

~o~O~o~

La voix de Karkat s'était faite plus douce, au fond de son crâne et cette tendresse, dans des propos nouveaux, contrastait avec la voiture de Dave qui roulait aussi vite que possible jusqu'au cimetière.

~o~O~o~

John s'avança difficilement. Il posa son front sur la pierre, mal taillée, qu'il caressa du bout du doigt, en s'accrochant à sa perfusion.

Dave était resté à l'extérieur, tandis que son meilleur ami laissa – enfin – les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Déprime pas, t'as l'air con.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Tu devrais te soigner.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne dis rien.

-Je –

-Ne dis rien, je sais. Il n'y a pas de raisons à ça, je sais. Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. »

Les premiers mots qu'il avait dits depuis des semaines. Il ignorait s'il aurait le courage de parler encore, après.

« Ne dis rien. J'ai mal au cœur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je veux qu'il se suicide encore, mais ça me fait peur de mourir, Karkat. Ça me fout la trouille. Mais une vie sans toi, ça me crève encore plus.

-Alors –

-Chut. Ne dis rien. Parce que ça me fait mal. Ne dis plus rien, Karkat ça sert à quoi ? Je vais essayer, mais pas aussi fort que si tu étais là. Pas avec autant de hargne. Je vais essayer, je te jure. Mais je ferai jamais de mon mieux, jamais entièrement, et parfois, ce ne sera même pas volontaire. Ce ne sera pas volontaire du tout.

-…

-Ouais. Dis rien. Ne dis rien, parce qu'on est mort en même temps que toi et que ça fait mal. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais. »

La voix s'était alors tue et John, en sortant du cimetière, sentit deux choses.

La première fut son bras gauche, paralysé.

La seconde fut une goutte d'eau sur sa tête.

« Ouais. Ne dis rien. »


End file.
